Hope and Despair I
Title: “Hope and Despair-Part I” Date: March 10th, 500 OOG Location: Jarnot Residence, Valley Village CA Location: Camp Denali, Halgudar Plots: The inn took place at Camp Denali after a protracted battle with Rynith. It is the eve of the Festival of Moere, a time to celebrate the end of winter, the beginning of spring, and the rebirth of the earth. As people arrive, the fort is still tending to it's wounded and tallying stores, personnell, and graves. Commander Cole Brightman (Paul Eppleston)attempts to greet those seeking shelter or coming off the battlefield into the makeshift fort. During the night, Cole solicits the help of the able bodies attending for a mission into Rynith. Taghin enters and causes some disconcern, but as he is only after a gold disk, he is allowed to muddle about. It is determined he is wearing demon armour, but the trouble in removing it outweighs the necessity to keep the fort running. Soros complains of this fact. The Ebon Blade return and Cole convinces them to go after a weapons cache which Cole secretly knows contains a magic stone from the Royal Castle which will make any structure it is a part of impenetrable, but he cannot bring himself to trust the former Rynith enough to tell them specifically what is in the cache that is so important. Cole and Blackthorne argue over the placement of the fort - Why not move to a more defensible hillside? Cole is determined to hold his position in the valley as a strategic block against Rynith. Commander Cole is thought to be a spy, as he is dressed in a CLEAN Halgudarian uniform. His true identity is revealed and confirmed by the Veldron, and he bears a message for Blackthorne soliciting his help. Refugees seek shelter for the night (Angelica and Dawn) and are accepted. A meager feast is afforded all that attend. A man comes in and dies (Dave Chaimberlain) and Jaina attempts to resurrect him. Triss runs out, distressed that the war will continue on as will the soldiers. Better to leave them dead, and what right do they have to bring back someone who is not a Halgudar troop? Cole attempts to comfort her, then gives a mild tongue lashing to Soros, trying to emphasise how desperate the situation is in Halgudar. Eventually, candles are distributed and "the light of Halgudar" is passed from person to person. Cole gives a rousing speech about the undying flame of Halgudar, and the festivities continue. Cast (25) Cabernet Baugh as Tara Dale Brodt as Corporal Kole (Gesnor), Oronor Sarn Lisa Bruner as Quartermaster Jon (Halgudar), Oronor Sarn Mike Budzik as Byron of Floureve Rob Carpenter as Sgt Isiah Enoch (Sons of Cymfal) Dave Chamberlain as ? Ingrid de Beus as Dr. Paula Prova Paul Eppleston as Commander Brighton (Halgudar) Andrew Gaughen as Roche Angelica Jenkins as ? Dawn Jenkins as ? Haleanna Jenkins as ? (Halgudar Scout) Aaron Lyle as Martin of Veldron Dave Miner Jr as Torrin "Blackthorne" Dave Murphy as Taghin Devin Parker as Gravel Stitchgash Michael Parker as Jon (Halgudar) GM Coffee Polk as Triss (Halgudar) Sammy Reuter as Samira GM Pat Skyhorse as Arielle Val Roy Skyhorse as Siriondel Joanna Slusser as Jaina Michael Slusser as Soros Peter ? as Lt. Hunter Cymfal Robert ? as Angornfay